


Night Changes

by Lou_no3x



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Car Sex, Comeplay, Criminal Louis, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mentions of Gemma Styles - Freeform, PWP, Smut, Top Louis, daddy!louis, mentions of niall horan - Freeform, mentions of zayn malik - Freeform, rich!Harry, thief!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_no3x/pseuds/Lou_no3x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis steals a car and gets caught. Harry saves him and feels the need to be repaid for his ruined night.</p><p>or</p><p>Louis fucks Harry against the Aston Martin, Liam may or may not have caught a glimpse of this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Changes

Louis was speeding down M5, laughing to himself “Fuck yes, can’t believe I got away with it, bloody idiots.” He had just stolen an Aston Martin from a Michelin Star restaurant. “Someone should tell that Horan guy that his valet security is horrible.” Louis had been on the road for at least 20 minutes trying to get as far away as possible before circling back and getting the car back to Zayn for boosting.

Just as he was adjusting the radio, he heard the infamous sirens of the police behind him. “Shit,” he cursed, “Should I pull the nephew routine? Or blame the valet? No that wouldn’t work, fuck it, I’ll improvise.” He slowed down before pulling off to the shoulder, thankful that the late hour allowed this to happen easily.

The cop seemed to be taking his sweet time while Louis sweated in his stolen tux and trench coat. “Hey, I appreciate good things but simply don’t express my appreciation with monetary value,” he once told Zayn, who replied with a snort and fond head shake. The tux was thankfully snug in all the right places and amplified his charm. The trench coat however was a bit large, but nothing a few knots in the back couldn’t fix.

Sharp knocks on the window startled Louis out of his careful planning. The cop motioned for Louis to roll down his window. Louis sighed and did as he said, preparing his most charming smile. “Hello officer, could I help you?”

The officer, Payne by the looks of his nameplate, smiled kindly and answered. “Are you aware you’re driving a reported stolen vehicle. I’m sure you’re not, but could I get your license and registration please.” He was nice enough, speaking in statements rather than questions.

“You see, officer-“ Louis was cut off by condescending laughter.

“Of course there’s a story. Step out of the car, mate.” Louis rolled his eyes, but didn’t want to make the situation worse. If he resisted, his ‘mate’ here could call for some more of his mates, and in Louis’ experience, it’s much easier to escape one than twelve. _Or was it thirteen?_

He stepped out with his hands in clear view and tried again. “Officer Payne, can I call you Payne-o? Really there’s no need for this. I was just trying to say that my uncle lent me his car this evening and I completely forgot my license in my own vehicle.” At that, the officer grabbed Louis’ arm and forcefully, but gentle still, _what kind of copper is he?_ turned him to face the car and put both his hands on the hood of the car.

“I’m going to search you now. If you have anything I could prick myself on, I suggest you tell me now before I have to file another report other than robbery.” He began his pat down and Louis was deciding on whether or not to try to pull a more obvious approach, but his contemplation was in vain, because Officer Payne was finished, and saying “Only my friends call me Payne-o. Now would you please put your hands behind your back, I’d rather not have to detail a forceful arrest. No need to add more time than you’ll already receive.”

At that Louis really began to get defensive. “Hey, I have lawyers that’ll sue your arse! You can’t arrest me. Do you even know who I am?” That got another laugh out of the calm officer. “Yes, in fact I do. Louis Tomlinson, notorious car thief with an affinity for expensive clothes. A theft has never been tied to you, nor do you officers know what you look like, other than myself, because I know more than you’d think, Austin.” At that Louis tensed. “You’re my ticket to a promotion and getting Grimshaw out of the office, fucking twat.”

Louis was shocked at the first sign of hostility from the officer being towards one of his own, but saw his chance.

“I could get that guy out of the office and get you a promotion, and you wouldn’t have to lift a finger, other than the five you have my hands in. I have connect—"

He was cut short by a sleek back Audi pulled over in front of them. Louis lifted his head form his uncomfortable position on the hood of the car, and Officer Payne seemed to be dazed as well, staring at the new addition. Defying Louis’ expectations of the possibly old, white haired man who may own the very car he’s on, a very tall, leggy brunet man stepped out. His shoulder-length chocolate curls bounced with his long steps, and green eye inspected the scene before him. Payne-o seemed to know him, strengthening his stance, and loosening his hold, Louis noticed. He managed to get out of Payne’s hold and stand up, fixing his tux and coat as nonchalantly as possible.

“Mr. Styles! What a surprise to see you here! And with all due respect, what are you doing here?” _Styles? As in Styles Pharmaceuticals?_

Mr. Styles oozed charm and innocence. He had the face of an angel, an angel Louis would very much like to fuck. With his half-unbuttoned patterned blouse, skintight jeans, and scuffed boots, Louis seriously considered giving up his life of crime if it meant that he’d see this heavenly man in the afterlife.

“Hello,” he squinted at Payne-o’s nameplate, “Officer Payne. Call me Harry, please, my father’s Mr. Styles. And I was just on my way when I noticed my boyfriend,” he eyed Louis with interest, “in what seemed to be a very serious predicament.” He stepped closer towards Payne-o. “I lent him the Aston to go fetch my sister from her party, as our chauffeur was otherwise occupied. I wouldn’t have let him go if I knew he’d be in such trouble on the way.” Harry looked to have genuine remorse on his face. _This kid’s good._ Kid, because he couldn’t be more than two or three years younger than Louis himself.

“Well, Mr. Styles, I regret to tell you this but your boyfriend is actually on the Most Want-“ Harry cut Payne-o off with a hand on his bicep.

“I wouldn’t want to call my father, Officer Payne. Really, he’s busy at a very important business dinner and would hate to be interrupted to get his future son-in-law out of arrest. Do you work out?” Harry ended his spiel with a squeeze and a questioning glance.

“Uh— I— Well— I mean—“ Payne-o was reduced to stuttering, his confident persona no where to be found.

“Perfect! Then you can be on your way, and my fiancé, please don’t tell anyone yet, we’re trying to keep it on the down low, and I can pick up my sister and resume our plans for the night.” He practically shuffled Payne-o into his impeccable car while Louis looked on in pure disbelief.

Louis waited until Payne-o stopped trying to argue with Harry as he got into the car, only to be deflected by Harry every time. Payne-o drove off with a noticeably confused face, and Louis spoke up, “Is it really that easy to get rid of him? If I knew I just had to flirt with him and stop him from talking, I wouldn’t be here right now. I would really thank you but I don’t have the time.” Louis walked round to the car, attempting to enter it, only to be stopped by Harry’s arms on either side of Louis, trapping him against the car.

“Where do you think you’re going with this car? I didn’t save you for nothing.” Harry looked down at Louis’ lips, licking his own. His green eyes looked anything but innocent as they peered down at him.

“And how exactly do I repay you?” Harry giggled, his low baritone adding to the quirky aspect of his demeanor. He leaned— no, draped himself— against the car next to Louis.

“Oh, I’m not sure really. All I know is I’ve got an itch I can’t seem to scratch.” Harry’s hand cupped where his very noticeable itch was.

Louis picked up on the hint and walked in between Harry’s legs. “D’ya want me to help you scratch it? Is that why you saved me?” Louis ran his hands down Harry’s sides and held on to his thighs, grinding his hips against Harry’s and reveled in the sound he released. _Jesus Christ, if this is what he sounds like, I’m not gonna last long._

“Why else would I? The fact that you had to steal my father’s car says a lot about how you live. ’s not like you have anything to offer me other than a good fuck, if that.” Harry responded, pulling Louis closer by the hem of his trousers. “Can’t see any of you in this fucking coat…”

Harry tugged at Louis’ coat until he took it off and put it next to Harry on the hood of the car. Louis thumbed at Harry’s jeans wondering how rough a spoiled brat could like it. “Name’s Louis by the way. You’ll need to know that for later,” Louis told him, winking.

Harry rolled his eyes and replied, “Just fuck me already, you thief.” Louis had enough of his shit, he was gonna take his sweet time fucking the sass out of him. He unbuttoned Harry’s jeans, unsurprisingly difficult due to their tightness.

“No pants? You were asking to get fucked tonight, weren’t you? Just gagging for it.” Louis loved dirty talk, and by the looks of it, so did Harry, whose cock was rock hard already. Louis spit in his palm and took ahold of Harry’s cock, slowly rubbing up and down, making sure to thumb over the head. Louis ignored his own erection, solely focusing on giving Harry the most intense orgasm of his life, proving to Harry he was more than a good fuck, he’d be the best fuck of his life. “Going to a club tonight— go faster, wanted to get laid.” Harry had the appearance of an angel but was obviously anything but.

“Does daddy know his spoiled brat goes out to get proper fucked late at night?” He sped his hand up just a fraction, enjoying the frustrated noises Harry was making. Harry shook his head, and Louis collected the precome and used it to lubricate his hand. Harry gasped and bucked his hips at the slicker feeling, making grabby hands for Louis’ trousers before sitting up and unbuttoning them himself.

“Not my daddy. He’s m’father. Dad left,” he paused for a gasp that just bordered a moan, “when I was younger.” Harry slid his hands under Louis’ pants and wrapped them around Louis ass, amazing Louis at the size of them. Of all the shagging he’d done, very few had hands large enough to cup his are completely. He lent up to Louis throat, kissing, biting, and sucking marks into the skin, making Louis moan at the sharp nips left behind. When Harry got to his ear he nibbled the lobe before whispering, “If this is as good as I hope it will be, you can be my Daddy.” At that, Louis’ knees buckled, _fuck, I’m ruined._

“Yea? Come on baby, flip over and show me that arse.” Harry toed off his boots and took his jeans all the way off, shivering at the chilly weather. He turned around, with Louis still pressed against him and bent at the hips, pressing his ass into Louis tented pants. Louis gripped Harry’s hips and indulged their thickness. He pulled Harry’s blouse up to his waist and pinch his nipples and rub his clothed cock in between Harry’s milky cheeks. Harry arched his back and reached behind him to snap Louis’ waistband. “Take ‘em off. Wanna feel you.” He was more than happy to oblige, thinking of the relief his dick was going to get. But on the other hand, this particular minx deserved something a bit different.

“I’m not sure you’re in a position to beg, baby. Think you’re being a bit selfish, telling me what to do after I’m risking my life out here fucking you. I should spank you for it then? Get this arse a pretty shade of red for Daddy?” Harry whimpered at the question, then nodded his head quickly. Louis reached up to Harry’s mouth and put 3 fingers in. “Suck, it’s the only lube you’re going to get.” Harry licked and sucked and bobbed enthusiastically, seeming to enjoy it way more than he should. Louis rubbed at Harry’s ass, then took off his trousers and his pants. Teasing Harry, he slid the head of his cock up and down between Harry’s cheeks, making sure it’d catch on his hole. Harry mewled around his fingers every time it did, and that spurred Louis on even more, swearing his could feel the vibrations on his cock.

Louis wished he could see Harry’s face, brows furrowed in concentration, eyes closed bliss. He vowed there would be a time were. When his fingers were sufficiently wet and both of them were on the verge of bursting, Louis took his fingers out of Harry’s mouth, those fucking lips must be so puffy and red and fuck, trailed his palm down his back and pushed the tip of his middle finger in, just slightly. Harry fucked back in to Louis’ fingers and Louis was left breathless, _such a cockslut, just fucking gagging for it._ He watched Harry fuck himself down on his fingers and couldn’t help but use his other hand to rub himself.

“‘nother one. Please, Da— need it, Daddy.” He looked down on the younger man and knew what he’d do to wreck him. “Since you said please,” Louis moved his hand back and Harry stilled. Louis took his left hand and raise it, while fitting the tips of two fingers inside Harry. At the same time, Louis thrusted his fingers inside Harry and brought down his left hand on Harry’s cheek. The resulting moan from Harry was broken, and so blissed out, Louis could only imagine what his face looked like at this very moment, let alone when he would come. But what Louis could see was his baby’s— no, Harry’s, arse turn the sexiest shade of red Louis had ever seen. With every hit of his palm on Harry’s cheek, his handprint would flash white just for a second, then reveal the added hue, adding to Louis’ increasingly overwhelming feelings of attachment and possessiveness.

He continued his spanking and scissoring Harry’s incredibly tight hole while Harry laid there, on the hood of his father’s car, taking everything the thief would give him. Louis was about to add the third finger when Harry spoke up, voice gravelly and _has he been crying?_ , “Don’t need the other, just please, fuck me Daddy, please, plea—“ Louis realized he had accomplished his goal of taking Harry apart and noticed the sudden neediness in Harry’s voice. “S’okay, baby. Daddy’s gonna give you what you want. Been so good for me, took it so well.” Louis removed the remainder of their clothes and spit in his palm again and tried to lubricate his dick as much as possible with his spit and precome.

Louis groaned with anticipation while Harry whined with hushed impatience. He lined himself up and slowly let his head stretch Harry’s hole, which fluttered with the sensation of being stretched and filled and _so so so so good so fucking tight fuck._ Harry made the most blissful sounds before telling Louis to move.

“So tight for me, baby. Deserve this— being such a good boy.” Louis kept up the encouragements and compliments while Harry met Louis with every thrust, practically whining and trying to remember to breathe, how to breathe. Louis was trying to hold back from coming too soon, Harry’s reactions, body and movements making it so difficult, but then he heard something that alarmed him: the sound of a car coming. He looked down at Harry, still thrusting, and took his chin in his hand to make Harry look back at him. _Jesus Christ, his fucking eyes, lips, everything._ Harry’s eyes were red and glazed over from crying and a little something else Louis had only heard about in porn, his lips were swollen and red from having sucked Louis’s fingers like his life had depended on it.

“Haz, baby, there’s a car coming.” Instead of reacting like any other person would, scrambling to hide, Harry shut his eyes and moaned louder than before, fucking himself back harder. Louis was pleasantly surprised, _the brat was an exhibitionist._ Louis could barely keep up with the surprises this minx of an angel had hidden. Louis let go of Harry’s chin and grabbed his hair, having heard the car approach the corner. He reciprocated Harry’s every thrust, harder, faster, deeper, than before. He turned Harry’s head to face the oncoming car.

“Open your eyes for me baby, let the car see just how wrecked you are from Daddy fucking you.” Louis never did stop thrusting. Even when the car’s features began to look similar, with lights and a certain pattern of dark spaces on the side. Even when Harry came, his hole lightning around Louis’ cock, screaming out Daddy for the whole world to hear. Even when he himself came, with the knowledge that the man he was fucking was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen, let alone fucked, and how that man came from the fact that someone caught then in one the most compromising positions one could be found in.

And those would be the reasons Louis came, if anyone ever asked him, he thought as he slowed, but he knew that the main reason behind his coming was the fact that he saw himself being called Daddy by this beautiful man for the rest of his life, wanting to see any and every expression that would cross that man's face, seeing his wild curly hair in the morning, kiss him goodbye before work—

But Louis stopped himself there; that’d never happen. His inner monologue was cut short by the giggles of the man-boy he’d just come in. “That was good, Daddy. I, um, wanna stay a bit.”

“That’s fine, baby.” Louis carefully removed himself from Harry, drawing out a painfully pleasurable moan out of the boy. “Can’t let you leave dirty, can I?” Louis could tell Harry was still down in a place where not much would get through, and what did would take some time. When Harry finally understood, Louis could tell from the desperate rocking his hips did back towards him.

“Now, now, baby. Remember why you got that spanking in the first place.” Louis gently patted Harry’s bum as a reminder of the redness and smarting he had. Harry whined but acquiesced nonetheless. Louis dropped down to his knees and fit both his palms on the round cheeks before him, groaning at the sight of the faintest outline of his hand amidst the red. He spread them apart, Harry helping by spreading his legs a fraction, as much as he could manage given his state, and forewent any teasing. The sight of his come running down Harry’s thighs, marking him in a way far more primal than the spanking had.

“Tell Daddy how much you like what I’m doing to you,” Louis said before his firm and confident tongue dove inside Harry’s hole. “Good, Daddy, fuck— Can’t— More, please,” Harry babbled more than actually spoke, but it was good enough for Louis. He couldn’t get enough of the taste of Harry and his come, the salty bittersweet mixture of it driving him crazy. Louis brought one of his fingers in to help scoop out the come, and he may have accidentally nudged Harry’s prostate just to feel the moan right on his tongue.

“Daddy, I’m— I wanna—“ Harry came without ever finishing his sentence. Louis kept the last of the come in his mouth, and _gently, always gentle, always the best for him,_ grabbed Harry’s chin and kissed the come into his mouth. Harry, seeming to not even be able to moan, sighed through his nose and kissed back as hard as he could, licking away any traces from Louis’ mouth.

pLouis parted from Harry, who chased after him before seeming to realize that oxygen was just as important, and rested his head in the crook of Harry’s neck, regaining his breath as well. After a few moments, Louis took it upon himself to dress Harry first, wiping away the come, he fucking came twice, from his stomach and the car with his dress shirt, not wanting the boy to be cold when coming down from his high of sorts. Louis got Harry into the stolen car and then dress himself. By the time he was done and had slid in next to him, Harry was in a more coherent state of mind.

“So, Harry Styles… what now?” Louis looked at Harry with what he hoped was a straight face, not wanting to give away the hope of Harry giving him his number or claiming to do this again.

“I think, right now, we should just look at the stars for a while. Enjoy what we have left,” _what we have left. I knew it, a posh rich boy could never fall for a thief._ Louis reluctantly mirrored Harry’s position, tilting his head up at the night sky, and just breathing in the air.

“I’m glad Officer Payne didn’t stop, that would’ve been awkward.” Harry said, laughing. Louis couldn’t help but to laugh along.

“Yeah, I’m sure he would’ve written a report to remember.” Louis sighed and closed his eyes. After a moment’s pause, he felt a hand envelop his own. Louis looked at Harry, who was staring right back. 

“Does it ever drive you crazy?”

“What? How fast the night changes?”

“No.” Harry shook his head before smiling. “How you can meet the most amazing person in the most unexpected of ways.”

“Then I guess we should do this again.” Louis replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever smutty one shot! 
> 
> Don't be afraid to bother me on tumblr: lou_no3x.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm working on something much longer, and hopefully I'll post by May!


End file.
